1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a method for manufacturing the same and, more particularly to an electronic device and a method for manufacturing the same in which the adhesion between the polymer substrate and the inorganic layer is improved by using an adhesion layer.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of electronic industry, electronic products are trending towards miniaturization and lightweight. Hence, the glass substrates used for preparing the electronic products are substituted with polymer substrates, to achieve the purposes of having lightweight, flexibility and impact resistance as well as being not easy to break or deform.
When the glass substrate is substituted with a polymer substrate, the polymer substrate is an organic material and a heterogeneous interface may be formed between the polymer substrate and the inorganic layer formed thereon. In this case, no covalent bond is formed at the heterogeneous interface between the polymer substrate and the inorganic layer, and the inorganic layer is mounted on the polymer substrate via the weak Van der waals force and anchoring force. During the process for forming the active unit, the inorganic layer may be separated from the polymer substrate or pinholes may be formed between the polymer substrate and the inorganic layer due to the high temperature and generated moisture. Therefore, the water vapor transmission rate and oxygen transmission rate of the electronic devices may be increased, resulting in the performance thereof deteriorated and the yield rate thereof further reduced.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device in which the weak adhesion between the interfaces of the polymer substrate and the inorganic layer can be enhanced. Therefore, the problem that the inorganic layer is separated from the polymer substrate or the pinholes are generated therebetween can be solved; so the performance and yield rate of the obtained electronic device can further be improved.